Doom of the World
by Avalon's mists
Summary: Eragon and Murtagh are in for a surprise. And many others. All will fall to the Terror.
1. Chapter 1

Eragon and Murtagh were sitting around a randomly placed campfire in a clearing in the woods. Saphira asleep and thus cannot stop the horror about to befall them. A twig cracks close to them and it begins.

" Eragon, did you hear that?"Murtagh asked. Eragon stopped poking the fire with a stick and replied,

"I've heard nothing, think it was orcs... umm I mean urgal"?" Murtagh squinted off in the direction of the noise.

" No, they're usually louder. Never mind, it was probably a deer."

All of a sudden a color changing dragon swooped down and landed in the clearing. Riding on it was a absolutely beautiful girl.

She was wearing a periwinkle blue dress with long sleeves that puffed out at the end. It had a full skirt that had embroidery of a dragon spread out upon it. She had long flowing golden hair that went past her waist. Her eyes were purple and blue and seemed to hold sadness.

" Hello my name is Tari Amadil Nellas Acaline. You can call me Tari. And this is my dragon Unicorn." She looked both of them in the eye and their personality began to evaporate.

"My name is Murtagh"

"And my names Eragon. I'm a dragon rider. I'm out to save Alagaesia. It's a top secret thing."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile behind a bush close by a girl sat with a walkie talkie in one hand and a sword in the other.

" Breaker, breaker we got a live one. Should I go after it?"

" Yes stop it before it gets out of hand." She grimly raised her sword.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile back with the plot. Eragon and Murtagh are circling each other with their swords drawn. First blood has yet to be taken.

" I love her more."

" no I do." They started to fight. Absorbed in their fight they never realized the figure creeping up on Tari with a sword. She and turned Tari around.

" Hello. I am Sara. You've destroyed canon, prepare to die." She swung her sword and chopped off Tari's head. Sara sighed knowing her works was done. But form the bleeding stump came a flash of light and Tari was alive again. She grabbed Tari by her hands and dragged her over to the sleeping Saphira. At this point Eragon and Murtagh stopped fighting and instead charged at Sara.

" Oh crap, Saphira wake up! Eragon has been brainwashed." Saphira opened her eyes and looked at Tari in Shock before letting out a blast of fire charring Tari until all that was left of her was a pile of ash that got swept away by the wind.

"Glad your on our side Saphira," Sara said while moving back to the bushes.

" The Sue has been terminated."

Murtagh and Eragon shook their heads looked at their swords with confused faces and sheathed them.

" What just happened?" Murtagh asked. Eragon just sighed while Saphira answered.

" Why your life has been saved. From a deadly foe." Two sets of eyes widened while somewhere Sara snickered.

* * *

Review! If I get around 3 reviews my moral will be boosted enought so I can write some more. To all flamers: You flame me I flame back. I've seen to many of these not to parody them. Tell me what kind of sues you hate the most! And I'll dedicate the next chaptere to the person who can answer this question, When disnay character kiss why do they use tongue? Their little kids movies! 


	2. Dun Dun Dun breakroom

I'd like to thank my reviewer's alsdassq, Diamondchild , Kavalnir Morzansson, and Shiro Ryuu.

The chapter is dedicated to Shiro Ryuu.

* * *

Back at base.

Sara sat at a round coffee table stirring a cup of tea. At the sound of the door opening she perked her head up to see who it was.

"Hello Jared, how did the princess sue job go?" Jared was around five foot nine with supposedly brown hair. It was rather hard to tell considering he was covered in dried mud.

"Horribly," He grinned. He walked to the coffee table , dried flecks of mud flaking off as he went. " She was the daughter of dear old Galby and hopelessly in love with Murtagh." He snorted, " When I finally killed her dragon had enough life left in it to kick me in a mud puddle!" He fumed. Sara rolled her eyes and snorted.

" Well at least you still have your sanity. I got a dragon rider. Her name was bigger than her IQ." She said. Suddenly a lime green light flashed on the far side of the wall. Jared looked up from his newly poured coffee.

" You got portal duty?" He asked nonchalantly. Sara sipped her tea and snorted.

" I hate portal duty. I once quit and got rehired to skip it, you?"

"Nope. I've got my next sue in twenty minutes though. I think she's Durza's daughter or something. I gotta go change my clothes. See you." Sara checked her schedule and grabbed a muffin from a bin. She walked through the door and as it swung on it's hinges you could make the words, "Staff break room".

* * *

Well this chapter is kinda filler. OR we can call it plot development. Whatever floats your boat. The reason for it is I wanted to introduce Jared. If anyone has time please include in your review: A Sue Killer or a Mary Sue. If you create a Mary Sue I'll need a physical description and what kind of sue you want it to be: Angst Sue, Perfect Sue, Elven Sue etc... A name is also helpful. For a Sue Killer a name is good enough. It can even be a self insert. ( Hey Sara has my annoying habit of snorting.) 


End file.
